


Gourmet Dream

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Phantasm - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Depuis la disparition de Kaneki Ken, Tsukiyama Shu s'est laissé, doucement, sombrer dans la faim. Lui, le Gourmet, ne trouve plus de plat satisfaisant à se mettre sous la dent. Et dans ses rêves, se laisse lentement dévorer.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gourmet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ce OS montre toute la folie de Tsukiyama.
> 
> Attention, c'est un peu... dingue, comme récit XD

La faim était insupportable. Tsukiyama Shu n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le ventre creux, les membres squelettiques. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et n'avait plus la force de se lever de son lit. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la raison de sa faim, ni quelle était réellement cette faim.  
Il savait juste qu'il voulait Kaneki.

Et ce désir insatiable était en train de le tuer. Lentement, comme on égraine le temps qui passe, seconde après seconde.

Il recevait régulièrement de la visite, mais ce n'était jamais celui qu'il attendait et il ne s'attardait jamais bien longtemps sur ces visages larmoyant qu'il ne reconnaissait presque plus. Il avait faim, mais ne voulait rien de ce qu'on lui laissait. L'odeur lui déplaisait. La chair humaine ne trouvait plus grâce à ses yeux. Ni la chair de goule.  
Non. Seul lui importait l'odeur du sang encore présente sur le mouchoir qu'il avait si précieusement gardé pendant tout ce temps. Tout ce temps où il l'avait perdu.

\- Kaneki-kun...

C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à dire. Il le réclamait, comme une litanie et, ce, malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Kaneki était mort, tué par les colombes.

 _Son_ Kaneki.

Et pourtant, il le voulait encore. Encore, encore, encore et encore.

Son obsession ne changeait pas et elle ne changerait sans doute jamais. Kaneki avait été un si magnifique morceau de choix. Un produit de luxe qu'il n'avait pas voulu partager et qu'il ne partagerait pour rien au monde. Une goule borgne, puissante, agile, gracieuse.

Il se souvenait encore de ses différents stades de maturations. De son corps robuste, tout en finesse et de son visage d'ange qui pouvait changer du tout au tout et devenir l'autorité même.   
Son sourire doux. Son sourire plein de cruauté. Sa folie!

Oui, Kaneki Ken avait été un chef d'œuvre. Et il l'aurait suivit jusqu'au bout du monde, tant qu'il aurait pu sentir son odeur. L'odeur de son sang frais coulant de ses plaies.

Il le voulait tellement!

Ni goule, ni humain. Un mélange si rare et si riche en saveur... Qu'il en était devenu fou plus d'une fois. Sa personnalité avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le gibier sauvage est toujours plus riche et plus fort en goût? Et Kaneki avait été un Kakuja. Soit, le summum de la saveur de par une viande riche en cellule RC.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Tellement bon!  
Et il n'avait pas pu y goûter! C'était un tel gâchis!

Certes, il s'était attaché à lui en tant que personne, mais son désir pour sa chair et ses muscles avaient, au tout début, été sa toute première source d'inspiration.

Un met de choix. Un ami de choix. Si appétissant!

Son ventre se tordit en une crampe douloureuse, mais Shu n'y fit pas attention, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur le visage de ce corps frêle et pourtant si fort de ses souvenirs. Son excitation grandissante, mais le laissant frustré de chagrin.

Sa douleur physique était tellement faible comparé à sa douleur psychique! Oui, il souffrait de la faim et, certes, c'était dangereux pour une goule comme lui. Mais sa faim, à lui, était avant tout mentale.

Sa présence lui manquait tellement. Il souffrait de l'odeur de sa peau. De la vue de sa peau blanche.

Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki Kaneki KanekiKanekiKanekiKanekiKanekiKanekiKanekikikikikikikikikiiiiiii!!!

Une larme coula sur ses joues si creuses et un sanglot désespéré lui échappa, douloureux et poignant. Son cœur, plus que son estomac, lui faisait atrocement mal. Ouvrant une brèche énorme dans sa poitrine d'où suintait un poison aussi violent que corrosif, et qu'il n'était lent à agir.

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi lui avait-on prit son Kaneki?! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! Ce n'était pas juste! Kaneki n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer l'attention des colombes! Il n'avait jamais chassé d'humains! Il avait eut tellement de projets pour lui! Il aurait tellement fait pour lui! Il l'avait tellement aimé et il l'aimait tellement! Alors pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi?!

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et un cris de pur colère désespérée sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux pleuraient en abondance et la brèche s'agrandit davantage.

Il mourrait, et bientôt - oui, bientôt - il rejoindrait Kaneki. Sa muse, son inspiration, son œuvre! Il se fondrait en lui, il le prendrait en lui et ils s'auto-dévoreraient.

Il déglutit à cette pensée et son excitation, déjà grande, s'ouvrit sur un autre stade de perversion. Des frissons de plaisir, mêlés à ses sanglots et ses reniflements, le laissèrent suffoquant.  
Imaginant tout ce qu'ils feraient en se donnant l'un à l'autre, il se mit à se frotter lascivement contre son édredon et son matelas, le souffle court et les yeux dans le vague. Des gémissements de plaisir lui échappèrent par moment, mais il n'en avait que faire, son attention toute tournée vers ce moment où ils se sentiraient enfin l'un dans l'autre, lui, et son Kaneki adoré.

\- Kaneki-kun!

Il était au bord de la jouissance. Son corps parcourut de spasmes et de désirs le réchauffant pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Ce que c'était bon! Il ne manquait plus que sa muse, et tout serait enfin parfait! Tout!

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'heure fatidique de sa mort.  
Car plus on est patient, plus le met est délicieux en bouche.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! En espérant que ça vous aura plu! OwO


End file.
